awake
by haruka-kinns
Summary: its a songfic of yami and yugi they tell how they feel for each other well its my first fic


fanFic hey im haruka kinns i dunno why i write it,its just i have to get this out of my system im new  
here so hope you like it this is my first story a song fic actually .  
**Disclaimer:**i do not own yugioh or anything just this fic okay dont worry ill find a way to own it(just kidding)by the way if you read this please be nice to leave some review so that ill know how am i doin and  
im not accepting flames ill just use it to fry my patties so enjoy  
song"_blah_"  
POV's"blah"  
**awake**  
_With every appearance by you,  
blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
Youre an angel disguised._  
**yamis POV**  
In yami's room(yeah his room he got his own body here) he was sitting on the stairs staring on the walls around him thinking about when he first met yugi,he would do nothing but protect him to whoever dares to harm him. As a great pharoah he should be the one who should tell what to do, but, when it comes to him he could do nothing but obey, afraid that yugi might hate him yugi was a true angel.  
_And youre lying real still,  
but your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movies long over,  
thats three that have passed, one mores fine._  
yugi i dont know if im worthy of you,but if you just know that the when I first look at your beautiful innocent amethyst eyes my heart just speed up,at first I dont know why,but as time goes by with us together i realize that i just learn to love you more than my life,"  
_Will you stay awake for me?  
I dont wanna miss anything  
I dont wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
Ill give you my heart on a string,  
I just dont wanna miss anything._  
So he get out of his room to have a talk with him. Opening the doors he find the sleeping figure of yugi, (or he just look so)not wanting to awake him he sitted on the nearby chair and stared at the figure infront of him.  
_Im trying real hard not to shake. Im biting my tongue,  
but Im feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,  
I feel like Ive won. Youre my key to survival._  
**YUGI'S POV**  
Did he heard what i'm thinking?. He was now staring at me i dont know, but now that he's here i want to tell him the truth i want to tell him how much i love him how much i care but i cannot afford to loose our friendship we have gotten so far i cannot take the risk of loosing you,what should i do? i cannot live a day whithout you are the reason why i still live.  
_And if its a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._  
i know you always save me from danger but i swear that when you need me i will risk my life just to save i made up my mind I will tell you, i needed to tell you,how much i need you, now its my move no matter what happens i'll tell you.I'm just hoping you'll return my feelings i hpoe and i will always do.  
_Will you stay awake for me?  
I dont wanna miss anything  
I dont wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
Ill give you my heart on a string,  
I just dont wanna miss anything._  
**NORMAL POV**  
"yugi!oh did i wake you up?"yami said surprisingly "I-I iLl leave if you want so you can continue your sleep sorry" "no! ahh no yami i needed to talk to you uhmm i needed to tell you something and now that youre here its the right time." yugi replied "o-ok and i need to tell you something but i guess you first"  
_Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know its true.  
Youre changing me. Youre changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,_  
"Yami i know its a litle bit wee but uhh-uhh how will i say it yami i--" "yugi just say it i wont get mad"yami said before yugi get choked on his words "fine so yami I LOVE YOU that's it" yami was surprised lips opened slightly indicating that he is still in the state of shock then after five times of calling his name he was pulled out of his own world,he look at yugi straight to the eyes and cant help but smile then he ask"yugi do you mean that?" "of course i mean every word of it." yugi answered "yugi i love you too i love you since i first met you, i didnt tell you cause im afraid that youll hate me "yami confessed but before he continued he answered "yami how will i hate you if i loved you" "so are we"he asked again "yes we are" .  
_That youll stay awake for me.  
I dont wanna miss anything.  
I dont wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
Ill give you my heart on a string,  
I just dont wanna miss anything _  
**the end**  
so thats it what do you think romantic i dont vare what you say but if you does read it please review it really means a lot to me..bb 


End file.
